With the development of display technology, touch panel technology has entered a period of rapid development. As the capacitive touch screen has characters of precise positioning, touch feel good and long life and so on, it has been paid more and more attention.
One Glass Solution (OGS) technology refers to a touch structure formed on a cover glass. The cover glass plays the protection function and the touch function at the same time. In such a structure, a light blocking layer is also formed in a peripheral area of the cover glass and is configured for blocking light and for decoration.
Currently, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to increase the touch effect at the edge of the central area 01 of the display device, the touch structure 10 is disposed not only in the central area 01 but also in a portion of the peripheral area 02 adjacent to the central area 01. However, such a configuration will cause a portion of the touch structure 10 in the peripheral area 02 overlap a light blocking layer (not shown in FIG. 1) disposed in the peripheral area 02. As the light blocking layer comprises conductive elements which has a function of conduct electricity, electro-static discharge (ESD) easily occurs in the peripheral area 02 of the cover glass, causing the performance of the cover glass to be degraded or even destroyed, thereby reducing the product yield.